


Answer to Penelope

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez
Summary: Foryounoknowme93for her very kind world. Thank you. <3





	Answer to Penelope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/gifts).



And I asked you - what are you doning here?  
_~~And I asked you - what are you here for?~~_  
_~~And I asked you - what are you planing to-?~~_  
And I asked you - what are you planing for?  
And I asked you - why are you so mean?

And the answer is-was-is: yes, and the answer is-was-yes, and the answer is: because everything in me was already burnt down.

And Harry turned his back to me and my hand raised on its own volition to touch his shoulder.

 

~~As an afterthought.~~

_**To kiss me good night.** _


End file.
